


Podfic - that house was never built for you

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Series: Podfic - for all of the perfect things that i doubt [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Substance Abuse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, mentions of overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the tv, Kent Parson is still smiling for the cameras. The longer Jeff looks at the smile, the more it starts to look like a grimace.</p><p>(Kent Parson goes first overall to the Las Vegas Aces. His future teammates watch it happen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic - that house was never built for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [that house was never built for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366013) by [idrilka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilka/pseuds/idrilka). 



[Click to download from Dropbox](http://bit.ly/2b1XY10).


End file.
